Things I will never say
by Skittless4ever
Summary: Robin starts thinking about Starfire and says he will never admit his feelings. Will Starfire change that? ONESHOT! RxS


Hello!! My 2nd story. Don't worry I will update my first one very very soon!

Disclaimer- If owned Teen Titans there would have been a sixth season a long time ago!!

What is it about you? Is it your amazing smile? Is it your beautiful emerald eyes? What is it? You confuse me so much. You're not like the other girls. You're different. You amaze me. You always put me in awe.  
Every little thing you do makes me wonder. You're beautiful Starfire.  
You are beautiful inside and out. You are naive, cheerful, innocent,  
friendly, and funny. You endear me. I love explaining Earth's customs to you. You are my best friend and I have fallen hard for you. I am in love with you Starfire, but I can't get involved with you. I would never forgive myself, if you got hurt. I can never tell you how I feel about you.

I was sitting on the roof of the tower. I was gazing at a blanket of darkness,  
with a few stars here and there. With the beaming moon, right in the middle. I was thinking about _her_. It was a silent night. Even though the tower wasn't in the city, we could still hear it all. Angry drivers cursing,  
cars honking, dogs barking, and children screaming. But tonight was completely quiet. It was just what I needed, silence. It wasn't the only thing I needed, it was...

"Robin?" ...Starfire, I needed Starfire. She was like a gift from the heavens.  
An angel from above. "Hey Star." I replied. I turned to face her. She was wearing a lavender tank top and matching lavender shorts. She looked tired. I forgot that it was late and I came to the roof just to think. Why was she here? Even in the moonlight, she was breathtaking.

"May I join you?" Gesturing torwards me."Sure." She sat right next to me,  
tugging her knees into her chest. It was getting windy and chilly. I saw her give a little shiver. I was still in my uniform, so I took off my cape and put it around her shoulders. Her long auburn hair was danging in the wind. She looking at the moon as if she was studying it.

"Robin may I ask you, why are you out here?" She was now facing me,  
looking into my mask. I felt like she could see right through the black and white. "Well you know, just thinking. What about you?" I looked at her,  
studying her perfect features. Her tan skin was glowing. It always seemed to glow in the moonlight.

"I had what you call a "nightmare"." She looked down, frowning. Closing her eyes and shaking her head. I was confused and concerned. What was her nightmare?

"Can you tell what your nightmare was?" She opended her eyes and looked at me. "I do not know." She looked down again. "Star you can tell me anything." I put my hand on her shoulder. I didn't realize I was stroking her back, but when I did I stopped and looked away embarrassed.

She sighed and looked at me again. "You were... running away from me.  
I called your name but you kept running, and I never saw you again."  
She was sobbing, uncontrollably. Running away from her? I would never run away from her. "Starfire please stop crying, I hate to see you cry."  
I hugged her and she hugged me back. She was still crying, but not as much as before.

"I am sorry, but I don't want you to leave me. Will you stay with me forever?"  
She looked up at me, her green eyes were gleaming with tears. I took her fragile face in my hands. "Starfire listen to me, I would never leave you.  
I can't stand being away from you, I care about you too much."  
"So do I." She said, showing her brilliant smile. And before I knew it her soft gentle lips met mine. It was a tingling sensation that I never felt before,  
except for the first time she kissed me, just to learn English. I returned the kiss. It felt like we were there for a lifetime, but it had been a few minutes.

We both broke the kiss. I looked at her and stood up. She did the same.  
I gave her a warm hug and she wrapped her arms around me too. She layed her head on my chest." I love you Robin." "I love you too Starfire."  
We both leaned in for another passionate kiss. Nothing else in the world mattered except for Starfire and me standing there, with our lips together.

Aww!! Im sorry but Im a sucker for fluff!! Reviews please!! =D


End file.
